Oh, Wind
by Oxymoron
Summary: Deedlit and Parn are torn apart, but will the wind be they're guide back to each other? Its kind of a song fic using the theme (In English)The story is much better than the summary this time, everyone. Please R&R!


The Dark Night sky above..  
  
Deedlit sat outside her tent that dark night. The stars were illuminated with  
brilliant light, and she never wanted to miss that. The stir of the wind brushed her  
hair along the sides of her face, but her gaze never left that of the stars. She picked  
up the sounds of the forest in her Elven ears, the sweet sounds dancing past her mind  
which was thinking of the one thing she treasured most...  
  
exists to expose out hearts as...  
  
Parn knew that it had been too long. He couldn't help it, however. He wanted to return  
to the one thing he held dearest, but his duties held him down. Every night, he would  
try to remember the things that they had said that parting night. The sky was dark, but   
beautiful, and all he could remember was her silhouette against the pallet of black, her   
blond tresses rushing past her face as the icy wind whipped at her. He couldn't have helped,   
that if he wasn't already, falling in love with her. "I love you, Parn." Her sweet words   
nothing but a beautiful memory of the one he loved. He laid silently in his bed, gazing   
out the window at the same sky, longing for his loved one.  
  
they call out to each other...  
  
Deedlit closed her eyes, and could almost see Parn. She knew he would be gazing at the  
sky, just as she was. As far apart as they were, she could tell he was enjoying its beauty  
as she was. It was growing far colder than she'd expected, and she shivered. This was one  
of those times where she wished he were there. To hold her, keep her warm, keep her safe  
from harm. But she was alone, and all she could do was count the stars, and long for Parn.  
  
Throw off those useless trappings...  
  
"I can't stand this," Parn said as he sat up, throwing his covers off. His mind had   
been racing all night, and now he'd made a final decision. He was going to go find   
her, if that was the last thing he could do. Tell her he loved her the same as she did.   
Tell her that forever was a long way away, but they could make it together. Sliding   
into his clothes, his hopes only got brighter.  
  
Some things can only be seen...   
  
"This is ridiculous. Do I love him? Of course I do. Why am I just sitting here?"   
Deedlit stood and began to take down her tent. "I'll reach Flame by morning. For   
sure. I need to see him again." She gazed down at the ground, and then back at the   
sky. "I promised you, Parn. I promised you I'd come back. Tonight is my night. I'll   
return for you, Parn. I love you."  
  
when you've lost everything...  
  
Parn knew that this would take forever. He knew that this burden he was putting on   
himself by leaving Flame would be a toll to take. But how could he resist? How could   
he not want to see his dear Deedlit again? To touch upon her soft pale Elven skin, to   
gaze into her ever beautiful eyes, to hold her close, feel her cheek against his..   
How could he even stand to be away from her?  
  
Oh, Wind...  
  
Deedlit stood on a mountain, looking down. She could see Flame from here, but it would   
still take awhile. She would be exhausted before reaching it, but she knew she had to.   
It was fate. Destiny had curved its writhing paws around her, and was pushing her forward.   
"Oh, wind," she whispered, closing her eyes, letting the breeze blow her hair backwards.   
"Be my guide on this restless night."  
  
I rise, and turn to face you...  
  
Parn stood in the middle of a clearing, and looked up at a nearby mountain.   
He thought he saw what looked like a faint shadow, standing atop it, staring down upon   
him and the rest of plain, but he'd only believed it was his imagination.  
  
So lets go...  
  
Deedlit grabbed onto the ledge and began to make her way down the mountain. She'd have to  
get started if she wanted to get to Flame by morning. But, her thoughts rendered her as  
she climbed. What is Parn had already left? What if, even after only a month of they're  
being apart, he'd grown to love someone else? She was left to wonder..  
  
To the sea of torment ahead...  
  
Parn had never had such a hard time trekking through a field. It was almost as if  
something were holding him back from going any further. The burden of his duties, perhaps.  
The guilt he felt for leaving without so much as a moments notice. Would anyone realize he  
was missing?   
  
Its my joy...  
  
Deedlit, when finally reaching the bottom of the peak, thought she saw a shadow. One of  
a fairly tall human, dark, of course, in the night. Walking this way. She stood  
there, half hiding, half investigating, and wondering who the person was, and furthermore,  
would she have any problems with him?  
  
To be able to believe in you...  
  
Parn knew when he saw that shadow in the bushes it was Deedlit. There was no doubt about  
it. No matter how hard she tried to hide, he could see he pale skin and blond hair, even  
through the pitch black of the night. He quickened his pace. He had to hurry. Maybe,  
if he reached her soon, they could go back to Flame, and he wouldn't be in such trouble.  
  
This storm blows...  
  
Deedlit saw the person walking faster. She was almost certain it was Parn. She stood, and  
walked toward him. As they came closer together, she could read his face, and was  
almost certain it was Parn. She found herself stepping quicker, supposedly trying to  
get there faster.  
  
To remind us both of the love...  
  
Parn saw Deedlit, and began to run towards her, still a short distance away, if  
both of them ran, they'd be together in no time. Deedlit was also running now, completely  
sure that he was the man she'd been longing for. They soon reached each other, and they're  
eyes met. "I love you too, Deedlit."  
  
That we share...  
  
They fell into each other's arms, engaging in a sweet and warm embrace. 


End file.
